


The competition had just started

by LLovegood



Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLovegood/pseuds/LLovegood
Summary: A Changjae or Yooksub story, as you want !Thanks to my great friend who corrected this fanfiction !





	1. Prequel

Changsub and Sungjae were in an awkward situation. Actually, Changsub was lying down on Sungjae, who seemed totally lost, with a smirk on his face and said:  
“I think I broke you first, didn’t I? “  
Sungjae was gasping and he asked himself how the situation could have got out of control so fast since all this began...  
In fact, “all this” began a month ago, when they were fighting with each other while doing (for the hundredth time) an arm wrestling. Indeed, they fought many times, not in a dangerous way, but they always wanted to be the strongest, the smartest as if they wanted to impress the other. During this fight, Changsub was talking about how strong he was since he had begun doing sports and how he would easily win against Sungjae when the latter had an idea (which actually made him loose, to the great delight of his hyung).  
“Do you want to make an enormous competition for knowing who will break the other first? “  
He explained to the other that the goal was to make the other totally KO, totally confused and, in front of the smile on Changsub face, he added that they obviously can’t use physical strength. After a moment of reflexion – and still with a little smile on his face – the other agreed and they sealed their decisions with a handshake; the competition had just started and they both didn’t know how far this would lead them...


	2. Chapter 1

Right after having sealed the beginning of the competition, Changsub started searching for a plan to make Sungjae loose immediately; he definitely wanted to win this. After spending some hours in his bedroom, his brain seemed ready to pop out of his head because of the effort he had made – he really took this seriously, he decided to go ask the other members. The first he found was Eunkwang (the latter was actually just behind the door and seemed really happy), so he asked him first.   
“Glad you are here, do you know what could make our maknae totally flustered? “  
Eunwkang took an inspired pose and after 2 seconds which seemed like an eternity to Changsub, he said:  
“I have really no idea about that, Sungjae seems like no one could break him.”   
Changsub sighed and, after making a really strange face to his leader – his way of thanking him for his great answer, he went to the living room to ask the others. By chance, they were all here; Minhyuk and Hyunsik were sitting on the couch debating again on who has the biggest eyes while Ilhoon and Peniel were on the floor, talking about some english words. And, fortunately, Sungjae wasn’t here, Changsub could ask all the questions he wanted without the younger hearing about his plan. He looked at the others and said:  
“I’m sorry for interrupting you guys but I have a question for you, I hope your answers will be more interesting than Eunkwang’s”   
They all looked at him, suddenly very interested in Changsub’s words. The latter repeated the question he asked to the leader before and, much to his surprise, they all burst in laughing.   
“ What's so funny about my question? Did I made a strange reference without noticing it?”  
The others laughed even more. Finally, Hyunsik stopped laughing and said:  
“You really don’t know what would make Sungjae totally flustered? It's pretty obvious though.”  
“Well no, but it seems really funny so tell me please” Changsub answered.  
Hyunsik looked at the others (who were still laughing) and after a weird look between them, he replied:  
“We will not tell you what it is for two reasons. First, because we heard about your little competition and we don’t want to take sides [for one] and second because it is much funnier for us if you search because, god, it is obvious.” And he started laughing again with the others.  
Changsub understood that he wouldn't obtain information for the moment and, after glancing at them with a dark look, he went out of the room, mumbling about how alone he was and how no one wanted to help him.   
Behind the front door, Sungjae was rapidly breathing. Actually, he had heard everything and he didn’t know that it was so obvious, he meant, he thought no one knew his weakness. Moreover, Changsub was searching for it, which made him really fear all this competition things: why on earth had he suggested doing that? Now, he had to be more discreet if he didn’t want the older to find what made him flustered. Or, specifically, who made him flustered...


	3. Chapter 2

After spending some time ruminating on his “poor and lonely life” Changsub finally found a plan, a really great plan according to him. For breaking Sungjae, he would make his life stressful, not in a mean way but enough to really upset him. He decided to put his plan into effect the following day. He had a huge smile; he really loved bothering people and, he didn’t know why but, especially Sungjae.   
The next day, Sungjae woke up with a strange impression, he felt like someone was staring at him, even though there wasn't anyone in the room. When he turned his head, he was scared by a dwarf mask hanged on the wall. He let out a little scream before noticing the little piece of paper below the mask. It was saying :   
"Hey dude ! I think I'm gonna win !! "  
He sighed. Obvioulsy, it was Changsub. He stood up and put the mask on [him] before walking out of the room. He found his adversary in the couch, sleeping. He found him beautiful by the way but this wasn't the right moment for that. And suddenly, he knew how to have his revenge. Sungjae sat down on the chair next to the couch and turned on the TV.  
Changsub opened his eyes, he had been woken up by the sound of a stupid TV show. He looked at the one who was holding the remote control and he alsmost had an attack. A giant dwarf was sitting on the chair. A giant dwarf. He had the face and the clothes of one but seemed pretty much taller than one. Changsub rubbed his eyes; it was necessarily a nightmare. But when he opened them again, he was still here. And he was looking at him. Suddenly, the dwarf said :  
"Hi. Do you like my new style Hyung ? You inspired me."  
Chanbsub froze because he knew that voice: "You big idiot!"   
Sungjae laughed "I guess there is one point for each of us" Sungjae said while taking off the mask.   
"Yeah, it seems to be. But I'm not sure you have a point because you used my idea. "   
Sungjae laughed, the other was such a bad looser, and answered " I took advantage of the situation, this is not the same, and he added, I'm going to take a shower, I hope you will have better ideas than that or I'm gonna win.” And he left the living-room.  
While he was brushing his teeth, Sungjae remembered Changsub's peaceful sleeping face and how he had wanted to kiss him. It was not the first time that he saw the other as a man, he had had a crush on him for a long time but he still found him beautiful and hot.   
When he came out of the bathroom, he found himself nose-to-nose with a wild Changsub. He instantly blushed.  
"What... what the hell are you doing?" Sungjae asked, trying to hide his discomfort.   
"Nothing, I was going to take a shower, I forgot you were here" Chanbsub answered quietly before he went in the bathroom and locked the door. Sungjae was still in the corridor; his heart was beating so fast. Their faces were so close and he had to hold back from kissing him or just touching his face and the fact that he was half naked didn't help. He walked to the bedroom to finish dressing up but his mind was still attracted by Changsub.  
In the bathroom, the latter was thinking about the competition again (it was really an obsession) but when he thought about Sungjae, he was surprised about something. He asked himself when the maknae had become so muscular, because he was totally hot. Changsub stopped what he was doing "Did I really thought that?" But he couldn't help; he really found Sungjae was hot... He was showering, completely lost in his thoughts, when he heard someone singing. He cut the water off and clearly heard a voice singing:   
“Do you want to build a snowman? Come on, let’s go and play.”  
Changsub mumbled “This guy, he started again.”   
Just behind the door, Sungjae was smiling while he was singing louder. But his voice was so loud that he didn’t heard the other adding “You’re not so hot anymore when you are singing things like that Sungjae.“ But when he stopped singing he heard Changsub mumbling something about someone's abs still being extremely hot. This made him jealous, who was that person whom Changsub was thinking about? He meant, his own abs were not extremely great but he was thinking they were good, why Changsub didn’t look at his abs? He was now getting sad; he truly wished that his crush would look at him in another way than as the maknae of the group...  
The following days, they both hoaxed the other, each of them trying to win. Sungjae tried to make Changsub go crazy by singing songs all the time, even when the latter was sleeping at what he answered by replacing his toothpaste by shaving cream. They also hid each other’s things like keys or clothes, Sungjae blushed madly when he saw that Changsub had taken all his underwears... However, aside from that, Changsub had given himself mission: find what Sungjae’s weakness was. When the latter wasn’t here, he would question the other members but they never answered (they still laughed a lot each time he asked) so he decided to secretly listen to their conversation. That is how he heard a very surprising conversation between Ilhoon and Hyunsik. They were in the kitchen; Changsub was hiding in an empty wardrobe (he didn't know how he had ended up hiding here) when Hyunsik said:  
“Don't you think that this competition between Changsub and Sungjae is taking too long?”  
“I find this very funny” Ilhoon answered with a smirk, his evil side showing.  
“I mean, we could help Changsub and tell him what is making Sungjae flustered or at least give him some clues...”  
"I don't think it's a good idea to tell Changsub Sungjae's weakness is part of the group... he is gonna kill us when he finds out...”  
“Are you sure because… “ But the end of Hyunsik’s sentence was cut by Ilhoon kissing him.   
Changsub’s mind was totally blank; he had learnt too much information... First: Someone in BTOB was making Sungjae flustered. Second: It meant that Sungjae had a crush on one of them. But who ? Third : Ilhoon and Hyunsik just kissed (and it didn’t seem to be the first time) !


	4. Chapter 3

Either since the weird conversation he had heard, Changsub had been in an observation phase. He spent the whole week searching for Sungjae’s crush. He decided to follow Eunkwang first, because he was the leader, but the only reaction the maknae had when he saw him was that he didn't have one. He just ever completely ignored Eunkwang either made fun at him; Changsub finally understood why he called him “The evil Maknae”. Then, Changsub tought of Peniel because their fans talked a lot about the “Penjae the beautiful pairing blablabla” which made him uncomfortable, he didn’t know why. While he was observing the great relationship between the latter and Sungjae – they were truly good friends – he felt a little jealous, which made him a lot more uncomfortable. He didn’t understand why he was like this, maybe because he wanted to have a best friend but he had Eunkwang so it wasn’t that. But in his huge denial, he didn’t think that it would be because he liked Sungjae...Finally, it remained Minhyuk; Changsub obviously hadn’t added Hyunsik and Ilhoon in his observation and they were all the time occupied with other things... Changsub watched carefully Minhyuk and it seemed like he wasn’t Sungjae’s crush. But he found that the rapper had a crush on Eunkwang because he looked at him with some... desire in his eyes. Decidedly, there was a lot of crush, a lot of kiss and a lot of couple in this house! Despite the very interesting information that Changsub found, he was totally lost; he didn’t find on whom Sungjae had a crush... He meant, he looked at all the relationship Sungjae had with each member and no one seemed to be more than friendly, and it was pretty obvious that Sungjae’s crush wasn’t Sami ! 

Since a few hours, Sungjae was trying to escape Eunkwang who had told him " I heard about your little crush, let's talk about it" with a smirk. Sungjae knew that he would not just talk, Eunkwang wanted to torture him until he would tell Changsub about his huge crush. And the maknae didn't want that, he knew that Changsub would, kindly but obviously, reject him and he didn't want to be rejected by him another time...

One year earlier.

They were all in a hotel room during one of their tours in Japan, talking about things and others, Eunkwang and Ilhoon had decided that the maknae hadn’t been enough hazed and both made him drank like a lot. Sungjae wanted to forget his crush and he was in a sad mood so he drank many glasses by himself. He was drinking and drinking while the other members were leaving the room to go to sleep, only Changsub stayed with him. The latter was preoccupied by Sungjae and it was making him sad that Sungjae drank so much; so he wanted to take care of him. The maknae was completely drunk and was saying totally weird things like he once met a penguin with disguised in a cauliflower on him on a beach or that he was a fish in another life and other things much more crazy. Changsub sighted, Sungjae was drunker than he thought, and then he lead him to the couch, hoping that he would fall asleep. While he put a blanket on Sungjae, the latter suddenly looked at him seriously and said:

“Changsub hyung, I love you.”

Changsub’s heart skipped a beat and his stomack was full of butterflies... This declaration made him flustered and happy but he didn’t know why... to end his heart’s beats and calm himself he said, more severely than he wanted: 

“Stop saying nonsense and sleep Sungjae...”

He thought that Sungjae was saying other nonsense [things] and, not paying attention about the fact he was totally flustered, he forced himself not to think about that.

However, Sungjae remembered everything and this made him sad each time he thought about Changsub’s rejection....

Now

Sungjae shook his head; he didn’t have to think about that. He tried to reflect about other things but his brain didn’t wanted, he could think about Changsub only...   
At the end of the day, he had succeeded in hiding for Eunkwang and it was time for him to leave the house (for two days), he had to visit his parents for the week end. Changsub and he had agreed that these days would be a sort of pause in their competition and Sungjae went out peacefully. 

When the youngest left the house, Changsub found himself missing Sungjae and truly hoped the week end would end quickly; he really didn’t know why he felt like that and he promised himself he would discover why after. But first, he wanted to know WHO WAS SUNGJAE’S CRUSH!! And for that, he harassed all the members during the two days until the moment they told him who it was. And this moment arrived, because they were all so upset about Changsub (he was really evil when he harassed someone) when Ilhoon yelled – not in an angry way - at Changsub:

“If you continue, we'll never tell you!!”

Changsub immediately stopped what he was doing, he was actually singing a song of his own called “Tell me or you will never be in peace”, and looked at all of them. Peniel went to him and said:

“The fact is, we didn’t want to tell you because...” he seemed really hesitant but Changsub hurried him so he continued “because it's you...” 

Changsub froze and answered nothing, he was so unprepared for this... And when Sungjae came back two hours later, Changsub looked at him in a confused way and, without saying a word, he went out of the room to go to sleep, letting an ever more confused Sungjae in the living room...


	5. Chapter 4

The following days were awkward; each time Sungjae tried to talk to Changsub, the latter went out and when they had to be in the same room, he tried to be as far as possible of the maknae. Sungjae was totally confused (Changsub could have won the game but he didn't seem to be preoccupied about that anymore), he didn’t understand why the older was acting like that... he didn’t remember doing anything wrong... Because of this, his mood was daily getting sadder and darker...

Changsub was lost in his feelings and he was trying to clear it. He tried to be as least as possible with Sungjae because this made him completely lost and he couldn’t even reflect. He didn’t manage to make the difference between friendly feelings and those of love...

Another day of ignorance passed and Sungjae couldn’t stand it anymore; he decided to go to ask Eunkwang about Changsub, hoping that he would have the answer. He found in the kitchen and asked frankly (he was too worried for that):

“What’s going wrong with Changsub hyung?”

“Well... nothing...” Eunkwang said weirdy. Instantly, Sungjae knew that there is something. He asked again:

“Please, tell me, what’s going on with him? Why is he so distant with me??” 

As he felt how desperate Sungjae was, Eunkwang tried to explain him “Maybe he found about something... Something concerning you in particular...”

The youngest felt the situation arrived “Don’t tell me he find about...”he said with a supported look.

“Yes... I’m sorry but he didn’t let us the choice...” 

Sungjae’s eyes opened widely “You’re telling me that he knows that I love him because of you?” And before Eunkwang could say something, the maknae went out of the house, slamming the door...

Changsub was actually in the living-room when he saw Sungjae leaving the house and immediately felt worried about him. He found Eunkwang in the kitchen and asked what happened and the leader explained him all the situation, with a guilty face. Changsub reassured him about his responsibility in Sungjae’s reaction by saying that he was the one who had ignored him. Suddenly, Eunkwang asked him:

“But, don’t you have any feelings for Sungjae?”

All of a sudden, Changsub understood everything... “I’m gonna catch him.”

He grabbed his coat and left. For a large part of the evening and of the night, Changsub searched for Sungjae, swearing against himself about how dumb he was for not understanding his feelings earlier. He searched for him in every place he thought, he called him like a hundredth times but Sungjae was untraceable... At 2 A.M, he came back to the dorm, he was feeling like he would never see Sungjae again and it was his entire fault... He slowly sat on the floor in the hallway in front of the door, waiting for the maknae to come... One hour passed, then two but Sungjae wasn’t here and Changsub felt empty. He was falling asleep when he suddenly heard the door open. He raised his head and saw a tired Sungjae slowly enter the dorm. Without reflecting, Changsub ran to Sungjae and hugged him; he was so alleviated that the youngest was at home... The latter wanted to push him back but Changsub hugged him harder and said: 

“I’m sorry Sungjae... I was wrong about my feelings but now it’s clear, I... I love you...”

The latter was completely flustered; he didn’t expect that. In fact, when he was out, he had tried to prepare himself about how he would surpass his love for Changsub. But this... this was so good to hear and as an answer, he softly cuddled the older’s head with a soft smile on his face... 

After a while, Changsub cleared his throat and suggested:

“Well, maybe we can go to sleep; it’s 5 A.M...”

Sungjae giggled and nodded. They hesitantly walked to the bedroom and both seemed nervous, they didn’t know how to tell the other good bye. Without looking at him, Changsub gave him a peck and said “good night” before jumping on his bed. Sungjae giggled another time; he was unconditionally happy and it was [all] thanks to Changsub... While thinking about how his relationship with him had evaluated, he slowly fell asleep...

The next day, Sungjae and Changsub didn’t find a moment alone for talking about them but the glances they exchanged were full of love. In the evening of the day, they were finally alone, Changsub had actually dragged Sungjae in the kitchen, but the older seemed more nervous than usually. 

“Hum, I was thinking… maybe we can go out for a date...” he shyly asked.

Sungjae gave him a look which was an answer in itself. Changsub smirked; yeah, they would have a date...


	6. Chapter 5

Some days after, Changsub knocked at the bathroom door while Sungjae was in. He wanted to ask him if he was okay to go out for the date today but he didn’t anticipate that Sungjae would open the door... half naked... He tried to concentrate on the younger’s eyes and questioned him:

“It’s okay for you if our date is today?” 

“Yeah, sure but let me dress up before.”

Sungjae laughed in front of Changsub’s reaction, the latter was just like “Yeah, I’ve seen you’re not dressed up but I’m trying to not to show you that I appreciate it.”

The youngest came out of the bathroom some minutes after, ready for his date with Changsub. He was stressed but so happy that the other liked him that he forgot about it. He found him in the bedroom but didn’t mention his presence directly because Changsub was actually trying on different tee-shirts in front of the mirror and Sungjae found this very interesting... When he thought that tee-shirt Changsub was wearing looked good on him, he entered in the room and acted like if had just came in.

They left the house and walked down the street, talking about nothing in particular, they were just happy of being together. Sungjae was telling Changsub that he thought they had already passed this street twice when the latter grabbed his hand and crossed their fingers together... Sungjae shuddered in surprise but he didn’t put off his hand; he found the sensation really lovely... They continued to walk without saying anything but they were both smiling, and their steps led them to the cinema. They stopped in front of and Changsub asked the other if he wanted to watch a movie at what Sungjae answered by quickly kissing him before they went in. Changsub followed him, smirking; he really liked how the date was going...

In the cinema, Sungjae asked him which movie he wanted to watch but Changsub shrugged while saying “Pick the one you want” and the youngest immediately pointed a movie. Changsub smirked, as he expected, Sungjae had chosen a romantic movie but without thinking that he would be embarrassed about it during the film.

They quietly sat in the cinema room and Sungjae quickly took up Changsub’s hand in his, making the latter smirk another time; the youngest was more tactile than he thought.

The movie began and, after 30 minutes, Sungjae seemed to be uncomfortable, why there had to be so much kisses (and more things) scenes in this movie? Why had he chosen this movie in particular? Moreover, the older had actually brought his head close to Sungjae’s and this made him felt awkward... The movie continued and Changsub was even closer to the younger, who acted like he didn’t see the other coming but the latter didn’t seem ready to stop before he had what he wanted. In fact, he wanted to kiss the other badly but didn’t want to scare him but he was so hot that Changsub couldn’t resist... He softly approached his hands to Sungjae’s neck and, slowly but surely, reconciled him before kissing him passionately. The other was first flustered but he quickly took part of the kiss by placing his hands in Changsub’s hair... They kissed for a long time – pretty much until the end of the movie – and, when they ended it, they were relieved that there wasn't anyone else in the cinema room... actually, Sungjae’s hand was on the other’s tight while Changsub had his under his lover's tee-shirt... The youngest blushed when he realised what he was doing and quickly took his hand away, shyly looking at the other. Changsub smirked and caught Sungjae’s hand; they looked at each other and slowly kissed again but in a soft way...

None of them seemed want to end the date but they couldn’t spend the night walking on the streets and then they slowly went back to the dorm. They arrived in front of the door and Changsub was about to enter in when Sungjae grabbed his arm:

“Hyung...”

Changsub looked at him; he was really cute at this moment, and smiled “Yeah?”

“Are... are we dating now?” Sungjae asked, while looking at the other.

The older connected himself with his lover “Of course we are dating, Sungjae.” and hugged him.

Sungjae sighed in relief while he hugged him back before whispering in Changsub’s ear “I love you”. The latter smiled and replied “I love you too, then he connected his lips with the youngest’s and they exchange a beautiful love kiss...

Some days passed.

The love story between Changsub and Sungjae went really great, they spent many times just between them, talking or kissing, which made the others understand what happened between them. In fact, Peniel had surprised them while they were kissing and had immediately called everybody; Eunkwang decided to cook something for the occasion and insisted to make a sort of party. During it, even if it was good to live their relationship without hiding anymore, Changsub wanted to have his lover just for himself and he was having a wonderful idea to distract the others attention. He stood up and said:

“I have crispy information for you guys: there is another couple here.” All of them looked at him with big eyes. “Yeah, Ilhoon and Hunsik are dating, I saw them kissing in the kitchen!”

Minhyuk, Eunkwang and Peniel immediately ran to the concerned people, asking a lot of questions about them. Taking the opportunity, Changsub grabbed his lover’s wrist and lead him until the bedroom. He closed the door and before Sungjae could say anything, he kissed him pasionnetely. Their kiss was becoming hotter at each second... Actually, Changsub was lying down on Sungjae, who seemed totally lost, with a smirk on his face and said: 

“I think I broke you first, didn’t I? “

Sungjae was gasping and he asked himself how the situation could have got out of control so fast since all this began... He remembered the competition they started but, until now, he wasn’t thinking they were going to end it. 

“Are we continuing this competition thing?” he said, searching for air.

“This will not end until I decided to and, he smirked even more, the way you look makes me think that I am really winning...” 

Sungjae was a little lost; on the one side, he wanted to continue what they began in this bedroom, even if this makes him stress, but on the other side, he didn’t want to lose at this competition, which he had created. Changsub decided for him by kissing him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had enjoy this chapter, it was the fluff version of the end !  
> I actually wrote a smut in a bonus chapter, if you want to read some Changjae/yooksub smut !  
> Thank you so much for reading this fanfiction !


	7. Bonus : Smut

Changsub decided for him by kissing him passionately, passing his hands on Sunjgae body. The latter tried to restrain himself but he quickly gave up when his lover began to leave kisses on his neck... He couldn’t help but let out a moan which made him blush and at what his lover answered by soflty giggling in his neck. Changsub, as he saw that what he was doing made Sungjae a little horny, left kisses on his shoulder until the beginning of his torso but he was stopped by Sungjae’s tee-shirt. He looked at the youngest questioning him by a glance but the latter seemed hesitant and Changsub softly asked him:

“What’s wrong, baby?” 

“I think I’m a little scared...” Sungjae answered shyly.

“You’re scared of me?” Changsub wondering but his boyfriend reassured him by saying obviously not but that he was scared about this whole thing and about disappointing him. The older sat before he took him in his arms and said that he would never disappoint him and that they would go with his pace. As he was saying that, Sungjae seemed to be more comfortable and Changsub softly kissed him on his lips, he was about to break it when the youngest deepened the kiss before saying:

“I just said I’m a little scared but I didn’t say I don’t want to do it...” 

Changsub understood and kissed him back, placing his hands on Sungjae’s back to be closer to him and, in a short period of time, the latter was sitting on his lap... The kiss became hotter, both needed the other so badly but Changsub was hesitating about passing his hand under the other’s tee-shirt (he didn’t want to rush him). Suddenly, and without breaking the kiss, Sungjae took the other’s hand and placed it on his skin, below his shirt... Changsub gasped, his lover’s skin was so soft; he explored his abs, his torso before ending the kiss. He looked at Sungjae, who had his hair completely messed up, and found him extremely hot; he wanted him so badly. Without hesitating, he took off his own tee-shirt and saw that, few seconds later, Sungjae was actually doing the same thing. 

The youngest caressed the other’s torso and began to place soft kisses on it, making him shiver... Changsub closed the distance between him and Sungjae and, while he was doing that, the latter moaned and immediately blushed. Changsub smirked; this was interesting... he did the same movement another time and got the same reaction than before, to Changsub’s delight... Because of the repeated moves, Sungjae was completely horny and he truly wanted to do more than just this. As if the other had read in his mind, he pushed him on the bed and straddled him. He began to place kisses on the youngest’s neck, then on his torso, spending time on his nipples - which made Sungjae’s breath become faster – and continued until his belt... Changsub looked up at Sungjae, who nodded at him, and slowly began to open the latter’s pants then totally removed it before he was again on top of Sungjae. However, the latter stopped him and, in front of his confused face, said with a smirk:

“It’s not fair if I’m the only without pants....” 

Changsub also smirked, and was about to remove his pants when the youngest pushed him on his back, Sungjae was now the one on top, and after a wet kiss, he started taking off his lover’s pants. The older let him do it, admiring how beautiful and hot he was; he was still looking at him when Sungjae suddenly kissed him.

Changsub deepened the kiss and began to stroke his lover’s body, passing his hands on his back, on his butt – what made the other grinned... The older made them roll; he wanted to be the one on the top, and said:

“I’m the one in control now...” He smirked before kissed the other again and closed the distance between them, their skins were one against the other... Changsub slowly moved his hips against Sungjae’s, making them both moan... The latter started to move at the same time than his lover, increasing the friction on their lower parts but also increasing their desire for each other... Suddenly, the older stopped his motion – at what Sungjae groaned – and said, panted:

“You make me crazy Sunjgae, I really need you right now...” 

“I thought you will never ask for it.” The youngest answered with smirk on his face... 

“You should never say that...” and before he could say anything else, Changsub started to remove Sungjae’s underwear; he did it slowly, still looking at him and he could saw that this was a lot of effect on his lover... In fact, Sungjae found the situation very hard to manage; Changsub had made him so horny that he couldn’t help and murmured:

“Please, hurry up...”

The older giggled but did what his lover asked him; he took Sungjae’s member and moved his hand top-down on it, first slowly and then faster... Sungjae felt so good... what Changsub was doing to him was just wonderful and he was moaning a lot... Suddenly, he realized something and reluctantly stopped Changsub, who looked at him panicked:

“What? I do something wrong?” 

“Oh no, this was really good but... I think that I’m not the only one in our couple...” 

And before Changsub could understand what he meant, Sungjae drew near him and had descended his only clothe left... He kissed Changsub’s abs many times and slowly went to his member, softly kissed it and undertook giving pleasure to his lover with his mouth... The sounds that Changsub was doing reassured him and he continued his job, faster than at the beginning. 

“Wait..., Changsub was searching for air, wait... I don’t want to come like that...” 

Sungjae stopped what he was doing and looked at him, his eyes full of lust and this made Changsub utterly become crazy. The latter pushed him on the bed and kissed him in a needy way, his hands all over Sungjae’s body... He then started to softly prepare Sungjae for what was going to happen next, his eyes still connected with the other’s. They both felt the desire between them and Sunjgae looked at Changsub in a so needy way that all became faster... The older thought that his lover was ready and he looked at him, asking him if was. Sungjae quickly nodded – he had waited for this for a long time – and Changsub kissed him before saying:

“It’s gonna be okay, trust me.” 

Changsub placed his member and slowly penetrated him, being careful about Sungjae’s reactions. The youngest told him he was okay and Changsub started to move, first slowly but when Sungae curved and moaned “Fuck, Changsub”, he went faster and also deeper. As the motions were accelerating, both were moaning louder and Sunjgae left scratches on his lover’s back... Their pleasure was increasing more and more until Sunjgae said:

“Ah... Changsub... I...” 

Before he could finish his sentence, the latter said “Me too...” They both came at the same time and Changsub fell down next to Sungjae. They looked at each other - they were panting and a little red - and smiled. The youngest came to Changsub and cuddled with him; the latter hugged him back and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. They were cuddling for some minutes and Sungjae was falling asleep, his head on his lover’s torso, when he heard him saying:

“I love you Sunjgae...”

He smiled, “I love you too Changsubie...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was my first time writting this, I hope you liked it !  
> I'm not sure I'm gonna make other smut, it was pretty much difficult to write...  
> Thank you for reading !!


End file.
